1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus including an extendable leg.
2. Description of Related Art
A nail print apparatus is a print apparatus in which the printing fingers having nails to be printed are positioned on a finger placement table provided in an apparatus body and in which images are printed on the nails of the positioned fingers.
Since nail printing includes not only printing on fingernails (i.e., manicure) but also printing on toenails (i.e., pedicure), it is preferable that one apparatus can perform nail printing on both fingernails and toenails.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534083 proposes a nail print apparatus which includes a plurality of holders for fingers (including a thumb) and toes to maintain nails at appropriate positions. A holder to be used can be selected from the holders in accordance with fingers/toes to be printed.
Such an apparatus can perform nail printing on both fingernails and toenails.
A nail print apparatus which includes a plurality of selectable holders as disclosed in the above-mentioned document, however, results in an increase in the number of components constituting the apparatus. This may cause confusion for a user and may cause an accident due to improper use and is inconvenient for storage. In addition, if an apparatus includes a plurality of holders detachable from an apparatus body, there is a risk of loss of a holder.
In a conventional nail print apparatus, a printing finger insertion section where fingers with printing-target nails (i.e., printing fingers) are inserted is provided near a print head, and a space is provided below the printing finger insertion section. In this space, non-printing fingers for which nail printing is not performed are inserted. The non-printing fingers include fingers with nails which are to be printed in the printing finger insertion section but have not yet been printed, fingers with nails which have already been printed in the printing finger insertion section, and fingers with nails which are not to be printed in the printing finger insertion section. Thus, a conventional nail print apparatus is designed so that printing fingers can be comfortably placed below a print head.
Such a nail print apparatus, however, is not meant to perform nail printing on toenails, and a printing finger insertion section thereof is disposed high above a floor.
Therefore, in performing nail printing on toenails with such a conventional apparatus, a user has difficulty in inserting toes into the printing finger insertion section; or even when the user can insert the toes therein, he/she cannot fully fix the toes because his/her heel is not on the floor which causes the foot to move or shake.
In addition, if a partition member provided between the printing finger insertion section and the space for non-printing fingers is not strong enough, the apparatus may get broken by a great force applied thereto when the toes are inserted into the printing finger insertion section.